


A Crazy EX Battle: Adventures

by Zoeisabelletria13158



Series: A Crazy EX Battle [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, Brent Rivera - Fandom, Collins Key - Fandom, Devan Key - Fandom, Jacob Sartorious - Fandom, One Direction, Shawn Mendes (Musician), Stokes Twins, Wengie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeisabelletria13158/pseuds/Zoeisabelletria13158
Summary: An all-new, never-before-seen, original story, featuring 5 Seconds of Summer! This is the start of the all new series of A Crazy EX Battle on Archive Of Our Own.





	1. Issue #1

It is a nice day and today, Sydney Academy is going to have a football match against another school from Melbourne. Calum, Luke, Yuto, Aidan and Zoe are getting ready for the big game.

Coach Arnold: Alright, are you 5 ready?

Calum: Yup, c'mon guys.

The game is about to start and Michael, Crystal, Collins, Alan, Alex, Brent, SIerra, Devan, Shawn, Niall, Sheryl, Jacob, Raphael, Thaiyo, Gun and Tanya are cheering for their team which is actually Calum, Luke, Yuto, Aidan and Zoe's team. They are really excited.

Tanya: Guys, I can't wait for Calum, Luke, Yuto, Aidan and Zoe's team to come.

Sierra: Guys, I'm getting a little suspicious here, is that Arzaylea's brother, Prem?

Everyone looked at Melbourne Academy's team and noticed that there is Arzaylea's 13-year-old brother from Grade 7, Prem. He is just as evil as Arzaylea and also hated the heroes.

Michael: Why the heck would he come here?

Thaiyo: Wait, who is Prem?

Crystal: That freaking brother of Arzaylea. He is also against us like Arzaylea, Lila, Abigail and Chloe.

The game begun and Calum started kicking the ball and passes it to Luke. Soon, one of the members of Melbourne Academy's team stole the ball but Zoe is able to tackle. Then Prem kicked Zoe on her side and got the ball causing the coach to blow his whistle and the game paused.

Coach Arnold: Foul!

Prem: Foul! What did I do?

Luke: Seriously Prem? Seriously? You've just kicked my sister to get the ball! It's foul play.

Meanwhile, Calum, Yuto and Aidan came for their only sister's aid.

Calum: Zoe, are you alright?

Zoe: I'm fine.

Aidan: Did that guy from Melbourne just kick Zoe like that? I mean why would he do that, we barely known him.

Then Michael, Crystal, Collins, Alan, Alex, Brent, SIerra, Devan, Shawn, Niall, Sheryl, Jacob, Raphael, Thaiyo, Gun and Tanya came.

Devan: Zoe, are you alright?

Zoe: I'm fine, it's just that Prem kicked me on my left side.

Gun: Geez dude, that's bad.

Meanwhile, Prem is sitting on the side of the field feeling upset and anger and how much no one in his team respected him and how much he hated his rivals who said they barely know him. Then an evil spirit entered his watch and Rankora is talking to him.

Rankora: Replay, I offer you the chance to be the star player of the game. For a little something in return of course, teach your teammates and rivals how valuable you really are.

Prem: Yes Rankora.

Then Arzaylea came to see her brother.

Arzaylea: Hey Prem, did you really kick these guys' asses by kicking their little innocent little girl.

Replay: Arzaylea, I needed you to team up with me. I am replay and I need you to help me get rid of those freaks and get me those amulets. That way, we could be the most powerful siblings of all time. Even stronger than the stupid Chinese-Japanese-Australian siblings known as the Irwins.

In the locker room, Michael, Crystal, Calum, Wengie, Collins, Alan, Alex, Brent, Luke, Sierra, Devan, Shawn, Niall, Sheryl, Jacob Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Gun and Tanya are talking about something and noticed that someone has been evilized. They could tell because Michael, Calum, Alex, Luke, Devan, Shawn, Niall, Yuto, Zoe and Gun's ahoges started moving.

Niall: Guys, something is up.

Wengie: What? We're going to be attacked by a mean girl's brother?

Zoe: No, Prem got evilized.

Calum: Time to transform, 5 Seconds of Summer...

Everyone: Transform!

Everyone transformed into superheroes.

Mike-Ro-Wave: Mike-Ro-Wave!

Crystallite: Crystallite!

Bunnix: Bunnix!

Cal-Pal: Cal-Pal!

Magician: Magician!

Firebreather: Firebreather!

Vixon: Vixon!

Sk8terboi: Sk8terboi!

Dr. Fluke: Dr. Fluke!

Starlite: Starlite!

Knightowl: Knightowl!

Carapace: Carapace!

Slitherer: Slitherer!

Queen Bee: Queen Bee!

Pegase: Pegase!

Catboy: Catboy!

Ninja: Ninja!

Gekko: Gekko!

Owlette: Owlette!

Armadylan: Armadylan!

Scarlette: Scarlette!

Genocider: Genocider!

Everyone: 5 Seconds of Summer!

Queen Bee: Why would Prem get evilized just because of something simple?

Owlette: He tried to win but what he did was wrong and he hated loosing.

Cal-Pal: I also hate loosing.

Owlette: Exactly, we need to find out what is he up to.

Vixon: He is teaming up with Arzaylea.

Genocider: Seriously, why would he team up with freaking Arzaylea? Oh, I know now, Prem is Arzaylea's brother.

Owlette: We have no time to lose, c'mon.

The team went out of the locker room and discovered that Replay and Arzaylea are looking for the team. They soon found them.

Replay: There you are, I've been looking for you.

Mike-Ro-Wave: Who the heck are you?

Replay: I'm Replay, I am here to take your amulets.

Everyone: (gasps)

Dr. Fluke: You can't take our amulets, they are ancient.

Replay: Is Australia ancient? I don't think so idiots, maybe it's best if you are just delusional, it's only an imagination that you are 'heroes'. We never learn this in school.

Scarlette: Actually we did, there is a Chinatown somewhere in Sydney. Anyways can you please just get a grip already?

Just then, Replay started shooting lasers from his watch but it was reflected because Cal-Pal used his lasers. Also Scarlette used her Scarlet Reflect powers. Replay dodged the incoming attacks.

Replay: Ha! You think superpowers could defeat me? You are all retarded.

Ninja: ハ！あなたは私たちが遅れていると思いますか？それからこの入って来る攻撃を見なさい。(Ha! Anata wa watashitachi ga okurete iru to omoimasu ka? Sorekara kono haitte kuru kōgeki o mi nasai.) (Ha! You think we're retarded? Then watch this incoming attack.)

Ninja used his sword swipe but Replay dodged it. Then Catboy used his Cat Scratch to destroy the watch. It worked and he captured the evil spirit and Replay transformed back into Prem.

Prem: What are you stupid heroes? Are you trying to be frauds in order to get attention?

Owlette: You just wanted us to look bad so that we could go back to Taiwan.

Arzaylea: Leave them alone, they are just a huge pile of trash.

Firebreather: Don't worry, he'll learn someday.

(You hear beeping)

Firebreatger: 5 Seconds of Summer all shout hooray...

Everyone: Cuz we are here to save the day!

Without anyone looking, the team transformed back into their civilian selves and everything is back to normal. The football game started again and this time, there are no foul plays.

Prem: Look, I know we barely know each other but I know who you are Zoe Isabelle.

Zoe: Ugh, I don't like being called like that, anyways let's this match begin.

Calum: And no foul plays or you'll end up in the hospital with the help of my friends and siblings.

Michael: Yeah cuz you suck!

Crystal: I agree with Michael.

Aidan: Let's do this baby.

Luke: Yeah.

Yuto: Yeah.

Coach Arnold: (blows) Let the match begin!

Calum: Let's go.

Luke, Yuto, Aidan and Zoe: Yeah!

The End...


	2. Issue #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a summer day and the heroes were having a meeting with Ivy. Then, they will go to the beach where their friends are going to until something went wrong.

Michael, Crystal, Calum, Wengie, Collins, Alan, Alex, Brent, Luke, Sierra, Devan, Shawn, Niall, Sheryl, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Thaiyo, Gun and Tanya are having a meeting with Ivy about the amulets.

Wengie: So what are we here for?

Ivy: We're here because you have newbies and I want to teach them about the purpose of these amulets.

Brent: So what is the purpose?

Ivy: To give balance to light and dark. Have you noticed that most amulets are red and black?

Alan: I noticed mine.

Ivy: You see, yours, Michael's, Collins' Yuto's and Gun's are also red and black because of the amulet symbol. The Ying Yang. Have you guys heard of it? I know most of you are Chinese so you might know it.

Michael: The Ying Yang? That thing is in mum and dad's bedroom.

Ivy: Exactly since they were amulet holders. So about the Ying Yang, it holds the legend. You guys know the purpose of your amulets is to balance light and dark. So in the Ying Yang, the Yin represents the light which is red and the Yang represents the dark. In Ancient China, this symbol is to summon the heroes whenever there is an evilized villain.

Just then, Zoe's phone rang and it is from Aaliyah. She picked it up and noticed that she along with her brothers and friends has to go to the beach.

Zoe: Ivy, would you mind if we go now? Because we need to go to the beach and meet our friends.

Ivy: Okay, see ya.

Michael, Crystal, Calum, Wengie, Collins, Alan, Alex, Brent, Luke, Sierra, Devan, Shawn, Niall, Sheryl, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Thaiyo, Gun and Tanya left the hidden museum to go to the beach. They also got their swimming clothes and something to change. Then Alan asked something.

Alan: So have you guys been to the beach before?

Irwins, Crystal, Sierra, Niall, Sheryl, Jacob, Gun and Tanya: No.

Wengie, Collins and Devan: Yes.

Alan: Why?

Michael: Before moving to the Irwin mansion, Calum and I spent about 2 years of our lives in Chinatown. So we didn't go to any beaches. Neither did my siblings since we live there now.

Crystal: I've never been to beaches because me and my family are busy.

Sierra: I haven't been to any beaches back in America.

Niall: I grew up in Dublin so we don't live near beaches.

Sheryl: I grew up in Hong Kong.

Jacob: I grew up in Virginia.

Gun: I grew up in the wet and rainy London.

Tanya: I grew up.in Kuala Lumpur.

Wengie: Actually I've been to beaches alot because I used to live in a beach house here.

Collins: Devan and I have to go to the beach because Devan is still sick and stuff.

Devan: I'm always sick.

Zoe: Guys, we can't waste time, we need to head to the beach.

They arrived at the beach where every student from Grade 7, Grade 8, Grade 9 and Grade 11 are. They are really excited.

Aaliyah: G'day guys, you're late, please get changed.

Gun: Alright, but we have to change in seperate tents.

Michael, Crystal, Calum, Wengie, Collins, Alan, Alex, Brent, Luke, Sierra, Devan, Shawn, Niall, Sheryl, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Thaiyo, Gun and Tanya finished getting changed and are ready to have fun. Then Chloe, Lila, Abigail, Arzaylea and Prem came.

Prem: So look what we have here these stupid idiots who beat me from that football game.

Gun: You know Prem, losing is not a big deal.

Calum: It is for me.

Gun: Anyways, Prem, you shouldn't bully kids from New South Wales.

Wengie: Not all of us are, you're British, Crystal, Collins, Alan, Alex, Brent, Sierra and Devan are American, Niall is Irish, Sheryl is Chinese and Tanya is Malaysian.

Gun: I mean, Prem, if you dare mess with us, something bad will really happen I swear.

Just then, a villain came out of the water with a fishing rod. Everyone is shocked.

Thaiyo: Gun, you said something bad will happen and now it is happening.

Tanya: More like a coincidence.

Michael: Guys, to the tent.

They went to the tent to transform.

Sheryl: 5 Seconds of Summer...

Everyone: Transform!

Everyone transformed into superheroes.

Mike-Ro-Wave: Mike-Ro-Wave!

Crystallite: Crystallite!

Cal-Pal: Cal-Pal!

Firebreather: Firebreather

Vixon: Vixon!

Sk8terboi: Sk8terboi!

Bunnix: Bunnix!

Magician: Magician!

Dr. Fluke: Dr. Fluke!

Starlite: Starlite!

Knightowl: Knightowl!

Carapace: Carapace!

Slitherer: Slitherer!

Queen Bee: Queen Bee!

Pegase: Pegase!

Catboy: Catboy!

Ninja: Ninja!

Gekko: Gekko!

Owlette: Owlette!

Armadylan: Armadylan!

Scarlette: Scarlette!

Genocider: Genocider!

Everyone: 5 Seconds of Summer!

The team went out of the tent and the villain already gobbled up Prem and the mean girls.

Silurus: People of Sydney! I am the Silurus! You've scared off enough fish with your screams and games. You used to scare my fish but now my fish will scare you.

Queen Bee: Not until we help it!

Silurus: Ah, 5 Seconds of Summer, I've been expecting you. It seems like you got from 12 members to 21 members. So impressive. 

Bunnix: Just because we increased doesn't mean we can't defeat you. Owlette, do your-

Gekko: Let me do the trick, the evil spirit must be in the fishing rod and I'm the only member who can resist water.

Scarlette: Really wish someone should get the Fish amulet.

Sk8terboi: Maybe I could help Gekko too but my hoverboard is not water proof.

Dr. Fluke: I can't either, water causes electric shock. That's it, I could just shock Silurus.

Owlette: Then do it Dr. Fluke, Sydney is counting on us.

Dr. Fluke: Lightning Bolts! Let's go.

Dr. Fluke used his lightning bolts to defeat Silurus. Then Gekko grabbed the fishing rod and destroyed it revealing the evil spirit. He captured it and Silurus transformed back into a fisherman.

Ninja: What?

Genocider: All this time, the evil spirit is a fisherman?

(You hear beeping)

Mike-Ro-Wave: We're about to transform, let's head back to the tent.

The team went back to the tent, but instead, there is a portal leading to New York.

To be continued...


	3. Issue #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a portal to New York but who sent it to Sydney. Will the young heroes know?

The team haven't detransformed and there was a portal in the tent to New York.

Cal-Pal: Woah, this portal is leading to somewhere.

Magician: It's heading to New York, and we might still be in our swimsuits.

Owlette: Don't worry, I packed a bag with our extra clothes, now let's enter.

As soon as the team entered the portal, they noticed they are at a tower. Not just any tower, then they were greeted by a blonde haired, blue eyed bodybuilder.

Steve: Welcome 5 Seconds of Summer.

Carapace: Who are you? Where are we?

Steve: I am Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. And this is the Avengers Tower.

Cal-Pal: This is even cooler than the movies.

Steve: Yup, would you mind if we have a tour?

(You hear beeping)

Sierra: Not at the moment, we're about to transform back, do you have any room or...

Steve: Follow me.

The team followed Steve and into the room where Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman stays.

Peter: Hey Cap, who did you bring?

Mike-Ro-Wave: G'day?

Owlette: Guys, don't look!

Just as Peter and Steve knew it, 5 Seconds of Summer detransformed and they are still in their swimsuits.

Peter: What the heck? You went swimming before coming here?

Zoe: We went to the beach.

Peter: That's a pretty good accent, where do you come from?

Calum: We're from Australia, except for Crystal, Collins, Alan, Alex, Brent, Sierra, Devan and Jacob, they're American.

Niall: I'm Irish

Sheryl: I'm Chinese.

Gun: I'm British.

Tanya: And I'm Malaysian.

Peter: Woah.

Sierra: We'll be back, we have to get changed.

Soon, Michael, Crystal, Calum, Wengie, Collins, Alan, Alex, Brent, Luke, Sierra, Devan, Shawn, Niall, Sheryl, Jacob, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Thaiyo, Gun and Tanya got changed from their swimming clothes. It is not their usual clothes since they didn't put on their jackets.

Steve: Peter, do you know that some of them, might be around your age?

Peter: Really?

Shawn: Yes, Devan, Niall, Sheryl and I are 15, we're in Grade 9.

Peter: High School?

Sheryl: No, Middle School, we live in Australia.

Peter: Oh.

Then Tony Stark came.

Tony: Alright, woah, Cap you got some more kids?

Steve: They're not just any kids, they're superheroes all the way from Australia. Except for some of them, they might be American, Irish, Chinese, British and Malaysian.

Tony: Alright, so we need all of you in the meeting room ASAP.

They went to the meeting room where the rest of the Avengers are. Steve will tell what's happening since he's the leader.

Steve: Alright, so the reason I brought these kids here, it's because there's a villain named Trash Krakken. He is splitting New York city in half.

Raphael: Woah.

Steve: So that's why Doctor Strange here.

Stephen: Yup.

Steve: Summoned a portal to get you guys here. So this mission won't be like back in Sydney where you're used to.

Michael: We know, but since I'm the leader, wait everyone is the leader right?

Collins: Yeah?

Just then, Devan and Thaiyo started coughing. Everyone became shocked and Calum immediately went away from them.

Bruce: What's going on?

Zoe: Oh, before we came here we had a mission when we're fighting that fisherman. We got wet and those who have terminal illness like Cystic Fibrosis will get sick.

Calum: I should really get away from these guys when it happens. I'm underweight and I get sick easily.

Aidan: Good thing he played football, I mean soccer.

Bruce: How come he's underweight?

Michael: He got tuberculosis when he was younger. Like when he was 8 until he was 10.

Calum: Michael!

Bruce: I'll just send these 2 to the medical bay. The rest of you will just listen to Cap.

Steve: Anyways, as I was saying, a villain is splitting New York and we need you kids to help us save the day. So the plan is to get to the centre of the earth anf attack that monster.

Natasha: That's a good plan.

Wanda: Yeah.

Bruce: Alright, we got Devan and Thaiyo in the med bay and they can save the day.

Steve: Alright, let's suit up.

Gun: Actually we transform, 5 Seconds of Summer...

Everyone: Transform!

Everyone transformed into superheroes.

Mike-Ro-Wave: Mike-Ro-Wave!

Crystallite: Crystallite!

Cal-Pal: Cal-Pal!

Firebreather: Firebreather

Vixon: Vixon!

Sk8terboi: Sk8terboi!

Bunnix: Bunnix!

Magician: Magician!

Dr. Fluke: Dr. Fluke!

Starlite: Starlite!

Knightowl: Knightowl!

Carapace: Carapace!

Slitherer: Slitherer!

Queen Bee: Queen Bee!

Pegase: Pegase!

Catboy: Catboy!

Ninja: Ninja!

Gekko: Gekko!

Owlette: Owlette!

Armadylan: Armadylan!

Scarlette: Scarlette!

Genocider: Genocider!

Everyone: 5 Seconds of Summer!

Tony: Woah.

Peter: Did you see this?

Owlette: Actually, you all need to suit up, we have to stop Trash Krakken.

Steve: Alright, let's suit up.

To bee continued...


	4. Issue #4

The Avengers and 5 Seconds of Summer suit up/transformed and went to the crack that was splitting New York in half.

Captain America: Look kids, this is not like Sydney, you need us to help you.

Mike-Ro-Wave: I dunno Cap, we've done this multiple times, one time, our arch nemesis, Rankora nearly destroyed Sydney.

Spiderman: Rankora?

Scarlette: Yes, she is the cause of the darkness a long time ago during the Xia Dynasty. She even caused war like the American Revolution, the First Sino-Japanese War, the War of 1812, World War 1, World War 2, the Korean War and the Vietnam War.

Captain America: I know now, it's been a long time since Australians use these amulets. Even we use the amulets but there was a problem, it merged into one becoming the tesseract.

Spiderman: So how can we defeat the enemy?

Owlette: There might be someone inside it, Cal-Pal, can you extend your staff?

Cal-Pal extended his staff and can feel someone inside the villain.

Cal-Pal: Someone is inside it, probably a rubbish guy.

Hawkeye: Rubbish?

Magician: They meant trash.

Hawkeye: Oh okay, we should've used my arrows.

Owlette: Guys, Knightowl and I will look around the villain to find the evilized villain. And Knightowl, nice cannula.

Knughtowl: Thanks, now let's go.

Knightowl and Owlette flew around the monster and looked for an evilized object. Then they noticed a stuffed squid which has something black, more like tar.

Owlette: Looks like that stuffed squid has tar in it. With glitter.

Knightowl: Oh gee, I hate glitter.

Owlette: So do I, it's too girly.

Scarlet Witch: But you're a girl, Owlette.

Mike-Ro-Wave: She's a tomboy.

Owlette and Knightowl landed.

Owlette: Okay, this might be really weird but there is tar in that squid which causes this monster to form. It also has glitter.

Magician: Eww... we hate glitter.

Bunnix: Why? What's wrong with glitter?

Captain America: What's important is that we need to stop this monster, any ideas?

Everyone saw Genocider chewing on some gum.

Genocider: What?

Mike-Ro-Wave: Wait a second, we need to use gum to defeat the enemy. We need everyone, including the Avengers, to chew one gum each, and then we'll mash them all together and throw it to Trash Krakken.

Just then, Mike-Ro-Wave, Cal-Pal, Vixon, Dr. Fluke, Knightowl, Carapace, Slitherer, Owlette and Scarlette's ahoges started moving which means the Trash Krakken is getting bigger. Then Spiderman's spider-senses started tingling causing him to take off his mask and his ahoge popped out.

Ninja: うーん、私はあなたが勇気を持っているのか分からなかった。あなたが英語で翻訳するときまたは愚かな髪。(U ̄ n, watashi wa anata ga yūki o motte iru no ka wakaranakatta. Anata ga eigo de hon'yaku suru toki matawa orokana kami.) (Woah, I didn't know you have an ahoge. Or foolish hair when you translate in English.)

Spiderman: I don't understand him.

Knightowl: He said that he didn't know you have foolish hair. You know that piece of hair sticking out from your head? That's you're ahoge, mostly for naive people-

Spiderman: But I'm not naive!

Iron Man: He is sometimes.

Spiderman: Mr. Stark...

Knightowl: Anyways, some of us have this so as heroes, it also senses danger like right now.

Spiderman: Cool.

Mike-Ro-Wave: Guys, get your gum, we need to get chewin' in order to defeat this villain.

Black Widow: You mean we have to?

Crystallite: You have to Nat.

Everyone chewed gum and spit it out. Ninja gathered all of the gum and mixed it with his sticky splat and used his sword swipe to cut it into pieces to look like bullets along with the monster itself. Then Gekko threw the squid.

Ninja: Sword Swipe!

Gekko: Catboy, use your super cat scratch.

Catboy: Super Cat Scratch!

Spiderman: Woah, what is that?

Genocider: That's the evil spirit, an amulet hero must purify it, once it is purified, it will turn everything back to normal.

Genocider captured the evil spirit and purified it. Then released it and New York is back to normal.

Doctor Strange: Wow, it's beautiful.

Thor: Even more beautiful than I imagined.

Captain America: Well, good job Avengers, and 5 Seconds of Summer.

Mike-Ro-Wave: Thanks Cap.

Genocider: 5 Seconds of Summer and the Avengers all shout hooray.

Everyone: Cuz we are here to save the day.

Everything went back to normal. Doctor Strange created a portal back to Sydney so that Michael, Crystal, Calum, Wengie, Collins, Alan, Alex, Brent, Luke, Sierra, Devan, Shawn, Niall, Sheryl, Jacob, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Thaiyo, Gun and Tanya could go home.

Thor: Well kids, time for you to go home. Don't tell anyome you met us, okay?

Zoe: We won't, we're good at keeping secrets.

Steve: Bye.

Everyone: Bye.

Michael, Crystal, Calum, Wengie, Collins, Alan, Alex, Brent, Luke, Sierra, Devan, Shawn, Niall, Sheryl, Jacob, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Thaiyo, Gun and Tanya went home but in their own mansion.

Jacob: After a long day, we're finally home.

Zoe: Yeah, well, we have a long day tomorrow and it's sunset.

Kayla: (calls her kids down from upstairs) Kids, it's dinner time, how long have you been saving the day?

Michael: It's mum, it's time for dinner. C'mon guys.

Everyone: (laughs)

The End...


End file.
